marvel_customsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mandy Burns
History Origin Mandy Burns is an English activist who believes the world needs to be saved from capitalism, corporate hegemony and the impotence of democracy for which among her activities she wrote columns. One night, The Makluan Incinerator Ring approached her, and chose her to be the rings bearer. Mandarin's Breakout When word got out that Mandarin had broken free from S.H.I.E.L.D's R.A.F.T facility Mandarin begun taunting Burns by appearing in different points of the city, fighting the Trojan Guard, and teleporting away as soon as Mandy tried to intercept him. Mandy begun disapproving Mandarin One's attacks. Burns searched for other Mandarins and met with Mandarin Five and Mandarin One. She confronted Mandarin One because of his actions, and fought him, at the same time Mandarin Five fought Iron Man, who was discovered after he had followed Mandy to the reunion site. Red Peril fought Mandarin One and Mandarin Five along with Iron Man and the Trojan Guard. When Mandarin One escaped the scene in order to get back to his hideout and activate the bombs he possessed to completely destroy Troy, Mandy followed him. But when she caught up with him, she found his beheaded corpse and his ring taken from him. She was then attacked by the killer of Mandarin One, Malekith the Accursed, who was eventually taken down but suffered severe injuries due to her lack of knowledge of the rings possiblities. Mandy was taken to the Troy Medical Center, where she was treated and later interrogated by Tony Stark about the rings, and stated that the Mandarins targeted the city because Tony was involved with it. Later, during a press conference in which Stark announced he would quit working directly on the city, Mandy tried to humiliate Stark, but a following remark by him shut her mouth. Mandy was later contacted by Arno Stark, Tony's secret adopted brother, in order to propose her to try an experimental prediction engine to help her with her life. Mandy agreed, but also stated she wanted to write an article about Stark from Arno's point of view. After retrieving some of Mandarin's rings, Tony Stark began working on a way to ease his work of recovery. He created a "Master Ring" and asked for Mandy's help to use it and help him recover the other rings, as she had previous experience with a ring of similar nature. Donning her own armor, Mandy assaulted the other Mandarin's base in Sinister London, along with Iron Man, Iron Patriot, Arno and the Trojan Guard. After helping defeat the Mandarins, Arno Stark gave Mandy Burns the now-harmless Mandarin Rings as a gift. Mandy decided to use it to become a super hero Abilities *'Martial Arts:' Mandy is a superb athlete with tremendous skill in the various martial arts when she became a superhero deciding to train herself for ages. *'Super-Genius Intelligence:' Mandy is a gifted scientific genius along with having knowledge on politics. Not only has she made herself into an authority on Makluan science, but she has also built upon this knowledge by making further discoveries based upon it. Paraphernalia Weapons *'Makluan Power Rings:' Mandy can psionically activate these for a variety of effects.